The painter and violinist, The detective and pathologist
by sherlollypops
Summary: The title's long... oh well. A 4 shot (It's a thing) about my OTP. Sherlolly. :)
1. Chapter 1

**4 shot sherlolly! This started off as a one shot but I decided to put them into 4 chapter. I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy :)**

_THE PAINTER_

At the top of 221B Baker street, way past the second set of stairs, there is a small room. Despite it's smallness the cream walls and light brown hardwood floors somehow make the room seem cosy and inviting. In the room there is a tall, thin window which is framed by light mint curtains; an odd choice to some but not for the owner of this room. It was a sunny day so the window was open and pushed all the way up, causing a light breeze to dance along the room and slowly dry the paint covered canvases.

A woman walked into the room, the breeze not only caused the skin on the woman's bare legs to erupt into goosebumps, but also cause the bottom of the eggplant purple shirt she was wearing to ride up and reveal the skull covered boy shorts she was wearing underneath.  
She shivered as she sat on the cool wooden stool in front of the canvas stand. She had already drew what was outside her window earlier on and was in a slight dispute with herself as to decide what to draw next. Part of her wanted to draw the sky, the different shades of blue that seemed to change with every glance had her captivated, however today she also felt like painting a portrait, a portrait of a man she held so close to her heart. She had painted him before and already had every blemish, scar and angle memorised. She smiled thinking of him. She loved this man and everything about him, his mind, his wit, his body and even his eyes.

_His eyes!_

The woman smiled, she knew what she would draw. She picked up her easel and started mixing colours, she looked up at the sky and focussed on the light blues that were framed by the dark bare branches of the tallest and only tree on the street below

_That blue would be framed by dark lashes instead of branches._

She painted until the evening, delicately moving her wrist to create the smallest of brush strokes until she was finished. She stared at the painting and staring back at her were a pair of crystal blue eyes.

She loved him and he was her inspiration.

**I Hope you liked it, I had a dream about it and typed it up as soon as I could.  
Please tell me what you think.  
M xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. PART 2. I hope you enjoy. :) The other chapters are established Sherlolly, this one isn't.**

_THE VIOLINIST_

He held his precious violin to his shoulder, he was in his bedroom and he could hear John pottering around in the kitchen. He was thinking of her again.

He often thought of her while holding his violin, nowadays he'd seek it out just for the relaxing thoughts of her, he had tried to decide why he liked her; she was smart, her morbid jokes weren't awful and she was pretty- no she was beautiful. John had called her plain, he said she had a nice face but that there was just a bit too much brown. He decided after thinking about it that he liked the brown. He was so tired of the blues and the greys and the greens that could hold so many secrets, he longed for her brown, her innocence and her kindness. She could never hide anything from him, she was his favourite book to read.

He found himself playing a tune, it had gone dark and John had gone off to visit his girlfriend. He listened to the melody his mind had created and knew who it was about, the light notes that flowed from the instrument were almost a description of her. The song was sweet and lovely and he carried on playing it throughout the night.

_He played her song with loving hands._

He didn't take many cases any more, he was unusually content to just stay in 221B and play her song.

He had met her fiancé, and he didn't like him.

He wasn't a thief or a murderer he wasn't even a sociopath. Tom was boring.

_The tune he was playing grew harsher and more angry._

He pictured them together, her talking about an interesting corpse and him going green.

Him taking her out to a Indian restaurant. She doesn't even like curry.

Him standing at her door, apologising, saying that it was a mistake and how she didn't mean anything.

_The tune became sad but... happy...relieved._

He stops playing the song because he realises that he could have her. If he would spend his time being _her_ friend, loving _her_ and showing _her_ his heart well then he wouldn't need to play the song. He would have _her _to calm his mind, to make him feel happy.

He stands with violin in hand, he mentally prepares his plan to show Molly he can and _will _reciprocate her love.

After he puts his plan in motion, he composes a new song. A song about Sherlock and his Molly.

He loved his Molly, and she was his inspiration.

**I know Sherlock is a bit OOC, but I needed some angst... and I love angsty Sherlock :)  
M xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, I've been a bit busy lately.**

** Chapter 3 **

_THE DETECTIVE_

Sherlock paced around the room, he was bored and he needed something to do, he was thinking of a possible experiment when an amused voice interrupted him.

"Why don't you just call John? You can't keep avoiding him forever" Molly was sitting in Sherlock's chair wearing a smirk and sweatpants with little skulls on them. Sherlock looked at her closely, even wearing ratty clothes she looked rather lovely.

"What do you mean? I'm not avoiding him, It's not my fault he's too busy with his wife and child or are you in favour of leaving Mary and the baby on their own?" he asked with a snarky smile.

"To be honest I think Mary wants a bit of time to herself, she's been saying that John is becoming a bit..clingy and I know for a fact that Mel is being babysat by Greg's daughter" she stood up and walked towards Sherlock.

"Who's daughter?" Sherlock was confused.

"Greg's"

"Who's this Greg everyone keeps talking about?"

"Lestrade you clot! His daughter is back from college" she put his hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Me and Mary are gonna have some girl time so John is going to need someone to play with. Now get dressed and find something to do...something safe" Sherlock smiled at her words.

"Now where's the fun in that?" They both chuckled and Molly thought about the times when she thought about him getting hurt on a case, they had only been going out for about a year and a half and she knew he could look after himself but she never stopped worrying about him.

"Stop that!" he saw her face and knew that look "Stop worrying about me." He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled and leant her head on his chest.

She loved his hugs, she always felt safe in his arms and for a self diagnosed sociopath she suspected he loved physical contact. She lifted his head and kissed his jaw, his arms tightened around her and kissed her, it was meant to be short and sweet but it escalated rather quickly, he pulled off her top and she undid the rope of his dressing gown.

"Impatient are we?" he asked cockily

"You have no idea" she mumbled against his mouth and then let out a squeak as he wrapped her legs around his waist and picked her up and headed for the bedroom both giggling on the way.

* * *

Two hours later Sherlock was laying down on his bed with a barely concious Molly sprawled over his chest, he stroked her arm and mumbled quietly,

"I'll text John and Mary, tell them we were too busy" he trailed off sleepily, and just before he feel asleep he heard her hum in response, sigh and say,

"My detective."

**I'll try to upload again as quick as possible but thank for your nice words. **

**Mx**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTER! WOOHOO! I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4**

_THE PATHOLOGIST_

It was molly's last day at the morgue and even with swollen ankles, cravings and the powerful urge to go to the toilet she didn't want to leave.

She sighed as she finished the last piece of paperwork she then glared at the clock signalling that she could go home. Molly tried to find something else to do, anything but go home to the empty flat. She knew it would be empty, the note Sherlock left on the bedside table telling her he had to go to Scotland and wouldn't be back until Monday had plagued her mind, she didn't like it when he did things like that, she knew he loved his job and it always made her feel selfish for wanting him home.

Molly pulled herself from her thoughts and looked at the clock and saw it was only quarter past four.

_Perhaps a trip to the new tea bakery will kill some time._

Molly smiled, a sudden craving for a croissant made itself known as she felt the baby kick, she stroked her stomach tenderly as if comforting the child.

She bid a farewell to mike who laughed when he saw she was leaving 20 minutes later than she should be: "That baby's going to know more about pathology than you do with the amount of time you spend in that morgue" he said. She laughed politely and made her way to the new bakery, it was small but the aroma coming through the doors smelt delicious, the baby kicked again.

she walked in and stood in the queue while she looked up at the blackboard covered in multicoloured chalk.

_I think I might have the pain au chocolat..mmm... that sounds good. _The baby kicked in what she assumed was agreement.

"Um miss?" a voice called and molly looked up to see a rather cute man standing at the counter with a blue apron on and a rather crooked smile.

"Yes, so sorry I was just a bit caught up in my own head" she shook her head as if to emphasise her point.

"It's fine, it happens all the time, What would you like?" he asked with a wink. It was then molly realised, with the new coat she had bought and the maternity trousers, her small-ish baby bump looked practically non existent.

_Is he really flirting? with me? _Molly couldn't hide the satisfaction she felt, it had been a while since she had been flirted at.

"Um, I'll just have a tea and a pain au chocolate" She saw the man smile a bit wider, and she knew she couldn't let this carry on "to go". She saw the man's smile drop slightly but then pick up again.

_That's weird._

Molly paid and then decided to take a cab home, instead of walking.

She saw the familiar knocker and sighed happily, she loved 221B, it truly felt like home to her. Molly walked up the familiar steps and found the door she definitely closed was wide open, assuming it was a burglar or something she was about the grab the coat stand and use as a weapon when she saw the long coat hanging from it.

"Miss me?" that lovely deep baritone voice called to her, she turned her head and saw the man she loved standing by the sofa. She practically ran to him and hugged him before she asked,

"Why aren't you in Scotland?" he chuckled

"The case turned out to be a four, din't need to go in the end" he smiled and pulled her close. "Why are you back so late? even with the detour to the bakery you should've been back 15 minutes ago" She blushed,

"I stayed behind at work a bit long" he frowned slightly

"You really shouldn't be on your feet that long, it's putting strain on you and the baby and although I do understand you love your job, you have to be careful" Molly nodded and took a sip of tea from the cardboard cup, Sherlock froze.

"What?" she asked.

"Who's Jamie?" he replied,

"Who?" she asked stupidly

"The man who's name and number is written on your cup" he gritted out, Molly looked at her cup and just like he said the words 'Jamie' and 'call me' with a series of numbers underneath were written in black Sharpie. She tossed the cup into the nearest bin. She cupped his chin with her hands.

"He was a flirty coffee guy, I didn't even notice that until you pointed it out" she reassured him, despite his confidence she knew he always had a fear that she would leave him for someone better. "Forget about that, I'm just glad you're home" she hugged him again and sighed when she felt his arms circle her waist protectively,

"Good, and he wouldn't have stood a chance anyway, you're mine" he teased, the baby kicked between them which caused Sherlock to pull them to the sofa and lay her down.

"Hello baby, you're mine too..and mummy's as well" whispered into her stomach while kissing her delicately. Molly closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being with her little family and after about 5 minutes of Sherlock explaining the case to her and their child she started to doze off to her baby kicking softly and Sherlock whispering words like "Stupid coffee guy" and "Me and John will track him down if we have to" she then finally succumbed to sleep but not before hearing the protective words of her love.

"My pathologist"

**FINALLY it's finished, I hope you liked this one and reviews would be appreciated. I might do some one shots if anyone has any ideas.**

**M xx**


End file.
